The Secret Royal
by Monkeys4ever001
Summary: It seems very odd that that the royal family now just shows up after not interacting with the kingdom in 17 years. Now with the broken tradition is continuing on with Prince Maxon, and America joins the selection. what will become of America? Will she be getting in on the secret life of the royals, or will she go missing like all the other girls in the past selections?
1. My Life Just Got Interesting

**This is my first fanfiction I ever wrote, so please read and review. I will try to write as best as I can, and your opinions matter to me as a writer. Please don't hesitate to citizize. I hope you enjoy this story, it is a little bit different than all the other fanfictions than have been written.-MF001**

AMERICA POV

It was just like any other day in Carolina, and there probably nothing interesting like everyday. That was I was corrected of my pessimistic point of view, when a strange man cloaked in all black came up onto our door step asking," do you contain a daughter between the age of 16-20?" It was an odd question,but my mother answered any ways,"yes we do her name is-"

"America Singer, daughter of Shalom and Madga Singer."

It was very disconcerting that this man knew my name and parents, even though he asked. When I looked at my mother, all I saw was a look of nervousness and I could feel the tension radiating off of her. I was almost like she knew what was going on. Before I could ask the man gave mother a slip of paper that is far more elegant than I have ever seen in my life as a five and when I look up to the door, the man had disappeared.

I then ask," mother who was that man, and what did he want by giving you that?" Pointing to the slip.

All that she replied was that, " It's time." When she suddenly snapped out of her trance and cheerfully babbled," time for lunch!" Nothing will make me understand my mother at all.

At the table father and mother were exchanging glances the whole time, while May and Gerad were arguing about what is the best way to spend their day tomorrow after their studies. When finally father cleared his throat and all conversation cease to continue.

"America, I know you just turned seventeen these past few months, and there is a special event going on in Illea. You may have to attend if you are selected to join-"

"Father, what are talking about?"

"I'm talking about the selection of our very own prince."

"But that is impossible! You said it yourself that the royals kept to themselves all these years when I was born." Apparently two months after mother gave birth to me, the royal family,consisting of King Clarkson,Queen Amberly, and Prince Maxon, just disappeared and no one knows where they have been or what they have been doing these past two decades. They have stopped the selection for a while, since there have been disappearances of the girls, who supposedly were close to the past princes, now they want to start tradition again?

"Well there is nothing I am able to do, once they give you a slip, you are automatically in the drawing of the other girls waiting to be selected. This will also be a great opportunity for you to get out of Carolina for a while."

Then mother just had to pipe in," also they will give us compensation from you competing for the Prince's heart."

Now this just seems wrong to me, like this is a lottery, gambling the hearts of girls through this sexist way of finding a wife. Have they not heard of true love? Because it isn't going to happen with a limit on the amount of girls there are.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

It is now the airing of the selection candidates on "The Report", everyone is nervous. Well, everyone besides me of course. I made sure that I wore the simplest look on my face when taking the picture to go with the other legal forms. Now with that, I'm certain that I will not get in. Everyone is gathered around the T.V. when the national anthem started to play. Gavral Fadaye, the host, introduced the Royal family, they all looked so uptight and tense. Like they were uncomfortable to be with other people around.

"So, your majesties, I believe that everyone wants to know why the sudden show up when you 'disappeared ' seventeen years ago?"

"Well Gavral , as the leader of this country, I cannot just sit and see what is happening to Illea I was actually running it while under the radar. But this isn't about politics, this is the coming out of my son's twentieth birthday. He will now have his selection after the years of broken tradition, he will now amend it with his own. So let's get on with announcing the thirty-five beautiful ladies who get the chance of a life time to win my son's heart and become a princess."

"Thank you your majesty, now let us see the ladies who will be competing"

The first picture was of this with dirty-blonde hair with these deep emerald-green eyes,"Miss Eden Summers , caste four, of Waterfalls." Basically it just kept going like this till I saw a girl with firery-red hair, deep ice-blue eyes, a pale completion that contrasts with her hair, and a smile that compliments her trancing eyes. That was when I realized that it was me who was on the screen.

"Miss America Singer, caste five, of Carolina."

I barely caught that with the shock induced coma I went through. Everyone was silent, no one knew what to say. Everything was so unexpected, now my future just got dark. After we watched the rest of the girls that got picked, I retired to my bedroom. All I did was lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling thinking,'when did my life take a turn upside down.' Nothing will prepare me for what will happen at the palace, and nothing will prepare me for change.


	2. the New Beginning

MAXON POV

I always knew that my family and I were different from the others in the world. Maybe that was the reason why we disappeared in the first place. Nothing will be normal for me, not even love. Nothing can love my dead, broken heart. That is right I am a monster, I can never show my true colors or the one who knows suffers. But it is like I am trapped into this cursed life, with no way to reverse it or make it better. I'm the Romeo that Juliet wants to stay away from, it is a depressing life to live, but I deal with it every single day and will deal with it forever on. Now my father wants to do a selection for me, and I think he is crazy for even suggesting such a thing,even though I would never say it to him. I mean no one has ever stepped into the palace for at least five decades, except for the staff. Well now my father and his council are discussing the contestants, when my mother came into the office,

"Maxon dear, happy twentieth birthday."

Ah! My sweet mother, always so caring and compassionate of others. My Mother, Queen Amberley, always tries to do philanthropy projects to help children and elder. Like public school systems, retirement homes, and soup kitchens for those are not fortunate enough to afford food. I love my mother very much. Then there is my father, King Clarkson, he is very strict with duties and appearances. If I do one thing incorrectly or something my father dislikes, I get punished.

"Maxon stop daydreaming or we will have another discussion in my office later." Startled I looked up and saw my father glaring at me that makes me want to melt into the floor that moment,and when he saw the scared the look he smirked. I then registered what had spoken to me, and I could think was blood.

At that one statement I shuddered, no discussion with him is wonderful. So I straightened up in my chair and started looking at all the paperwork that my princely duties require, while my parents and my father's council members look at forums for the selection. We are restarting the tradition that started many generations of roylals ago, father Said that this will be a great event to take place while we settle in the thrones again. I only hope that I will meet the one, the one who will compliment my position, the one who will love me in every way possible, and the one who will be loved by everyone in all of the world.

As father said that this may intimidate the people, since there were ladies who went missing, but it should be a wounderous event to appeal them and gain their trust once more. Now father also said that once someone starts to figure out our sacred secret, we have to dispose of them discreetly. No one can know our secret or everything will go into turmoil for any monarchy later on, we kept at this till it was starting to get late. We all left the room to retire to bed.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

I'm sitting on a throne that is similar, but smaller next to my father on the set of "the Report", we are announcing the names all of the contestants of the selection. Gavral made the introduction, and asked my father to speak about the sudden appearance, and when he was done they started listing the ladies.

They were all the same, blondes and brunettes with the typical castes of four and three, but then on the tenth one there was this most attractive girl with blazing-red hair and deep ice-blue eyes.

"America Singer,caste five, of Carolina."

After Gavral announced America, she was the only person who I could remember so clearly. I could not wait to meet her, for some reason there is something about her that makes me want to trust her and tell her everything. Could she be the one I could love for the rest of my life? There are so many questions spinning around in my head, but none of them are able to be answered.

**What could the secret be? Also what do think about Maxon's character? What do you want to happen next? Review or PM me for your thoughts and thanks to all of those who read the first chapter of my story. Love you guys, until the next update.**


	3. How I Hate Change

**So I was reading through my story so far and I am so sorry about all the grammar mistakes, and the wording might not make sense so I fix those up. Also important info, I will be trying to update a chapter once or twice every week, but please note I said trying. I will be having exams for the next two months that I need to study for, but I won't neglect all you readers. Love Monkeys4ever001. **

America POV

I cannot stand to be in my own home anymore. The only sounds you can hear in there are the phone ringing and people shouting to get in touch with us to get me ready to go to the palace in a few days. This is so new to me with all the attention, but I mean I do get a lot of gigs at parties of threes and twos, but this is simply torture. Everywhere I turn I see someone trying to get my autograph or glaring at me for getting into the selection. Or in my house, people from the palace coming in questioning me or poking, prodding at me for the new wardrobe of dresses for at my new home for the time I'm staying at the castle for. For once in my life, I might actually hate people in general.

I can only do so much to be ready for the selection, but I am only an ordinary five. I am no one special, or even relatively pretty, just plain. I am always trying to find a way out of the only place I used to feel peaceful, that's right I don't feel peaceful in my own home anymore, all because of this stupid selection. Then there are boys lining up at our house to get me to agree to one of them for my hand in marriage, since I will be moving up to caste three with my family(**I know that only America can move up to caste three, but I wanted to be fair to her family. Also this is my story I do what I want**). I will not agree to anyone on just the spot like that, it will take time to find the perfect one. The one who will hold me in their arms when I'm sad, the one who will say sweet things to me every day, and the one who will sweep me off of my feet like they were meant to court me. So everyone will have to take the rejection that I give to them. Plus all the girls already hate me for taking their spot, and now I'm am apparently taking all the boys in the Carolina. I never asked for this life, all I wanted to do was live a long life with my wonderful family. This will drive me insane if I don't get out of here soon.

Mostly all I am doing is performing nonstop, since I'm popular now, clients have been lining up to get me to perform at their parties. This is what I'm doing to help my family now, so when I leave they have some money to use till they get the compensation next month. I don't have to pack anything since they will provide me with all the necessities that I need at the palace. So being me, I pack a small bag with small trinkets of home for me to go through when I feel homesick. Nothing to over the top, just some pictures, hair ribbons, and a pair of clothes to wear when wanting to be as normal as I can be with this extravagant change. Nothing will be the same after I leave, and if I come back. All I hope that this will be a good thing for my family. I was never one to be selfish and conceited on being rich, all my riches come from the memories with my family. Nothing will change that. Maybe if I come home early in the competition, we could live happily as threes and I could teach music.

We will see when the time comes. Now it just seems like I don't have a straight forward decision to do with this chance at the palace. Would I fight for the prince's heart or will I try to be a friend and leave as soon as possible. No one can tell the future, but I do have knowledge on that this won't work for love.

**What do you think? Please review your thoughts. Also thanks to those who love my story. 3**


	4. The Fiesty Competition

**I made this chapter a little longer for you guys. I know I am so generous. Anyways on with the story.**

**(P.S.- PM or review if I should add Aspen to the story, but don't worry this is a Maxerica story.)R&amp;R **

America POV

Time is just moving by so quickly. It seemed like it was just yesterday that I was picked to be on the selection. It is just torture to be in this spotlight that somehow one little piece of paper put me in. Now I am leaving Carolina to go to Angeles to compete, for the prince's heart that I may not even want to have. Not that I don't think this is a bad idea, it's just that I don't want to be played with, for my family's sake I will go and try to enjoy this once in a lifetime event that my mother keeps saying to me over again.

I am waking out the door, when I am blinded by flashes. I keep a smile on my face, just to keep up a good appearance, even though I really hate to be the center of attention. I look around and I see people trying to get a good look at me and others glaring at me, it is really horrid on how people just want to be in the selection for fame and the crown. This is all happening so fast that I almost didn't hear a little girl asking for my autograph, and when I did more people wanted autographs. It kept going on and on. I honestly don't want any of those things, but I do want to at least help out my family for all of the things they helped me out with. Now as I take the last steps onto the platform, the mayor came up to me.

"Would you like to say a few words dear?"

"No thank you, I have a long journey up ahead and this is all so exhausting as it is already."

"Oh you sweet dear, don't worry I will say a few words for you. Please have a nice trip."

My family came up and gave me a hug. I went to my father one last time and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek to wish him farewell. With that I quickly boarded the plane, and looked out the window while we took off. We were going straight to the palace. (**I know that they have to pick up other girls, but I want America to be solo for a reason. Plus, like I said this is my story so deal with it**). I don't know why I am the only one on this plane, I mean this is enough to fit at least three other people.

-AT THE PALACE-

It was a long flight, but I finally made it. When I looked out the window, I was flabbergasted at how beautiful the architecture of the palace looked. Almost like the castle came straight out of a fairytale that I was told of as a child. When I stepped off the plane everyone looked at me. If was if I was had grown another head. When I registered what was before my eyes, I saw that there were already thirty-four girls and they were grouped together coming off the plane. I was the only one that flew here with only me on the plane. That was when the whispering started. I heard some comments like:  
"Why did she get to fly all by herself, is she something special to the prince?"

How come she got a plane to herself? She is only a five."

There were some pretty nasty comments, but then again why should I be surprised? All the girls would be self-centered to win the crown. When we were pushed inside be this lady Silvia, our instructor, it was chaos. We were given a quick tour of the first floor of the palace, then we were automatically pushed into hair and make-up. It was a little awkward with people cleaning me and then poking, rubbing, and cutting things around me. I know it means well, but this is unnatural. Some of the girls are getting their haired dyed just cause the stylists have opinions that the prince will love that color on them. It is absurd. I mean changing everything about you just to impress a person you have never met before. Then my stylist shows up. He is looking me up and down to see what he should change.

"Darling, would you like to emphasize your hair color by letting me do highlights to make it more vibrant?"

"Sure, but don't go to over the top. I just want to be me." When I said that, he looked bewildered.

"That my dear will help you get through the competition. All the other girls want to be little dolls to be dressed as the prince 'likes' , but know that I won't do that to you. I will make you beautiful as yourself."

So, he ordered maids to bring in all natural colored make-up with the occasional light skin-tone color. He was highlighting my hair, when a maid came up to me and asked what I want to do with my nails.

"I don't want anything on my nails," but when I said this she looked so sad," but you can do my toes." At that she brightened up. It was at least a half an hour before all of this was done. Then it was time to put on the dresses. My stylist chose a light blue day dress with a little lace on the neckline. It was beautiful, and it brought out my eyes and complimented my hair so it looked like that there was ice withholding an eternal flame. I couldn't believe that someone could make me as beautiful as this. Now for the shoes, I chose the flats. I never really walk in heels, but I only wear them when I perform.

After the five second look at myself in the mirror, I was ushered to a chair in the middle of the room to shove the microphone down my throat.

"So lady America, could you tell us how your makeover went?"

"Well it was fine. I'm not really used to having people wait on me, but it was a new experience that I can say that I don't like so much. I got highlights and I got an all-natural make-up look. Also there are the new dresses that I must say that are magnificent." At that I smiled and the news lady said thank you and I was off the set. Looking around, I saw a waiting room and went to sit. There already some girls there talking about how the prince is so dreamy. Once they caught the sight of me, they bombarded me with questions like:

"Do you know why you were flying alone?"  
"Are you the prince's favorite?"

"How are you able to be in the selection, you are a five?"

I didn't answer any of the questions, I just sat there not speaking and trying to register what was happening. Apparently everyone was jealous that I got the plane to myself, now they want to bump me down to the bottom of the favorites chart.

Then we left the Women's room to settle in our very rooms. We informed that we will brought dinner and we meet the prince tomorrow. All of our rooms are on the second floor, since we are forbidden to go to the third floor without special permission from a royal themselves. I guess it makes sense that the royals themselves need privacy. Especially with thirty –five strangers who fighting over one's heart . I know that it must be hard, since they just started to get back into the throne. Well I got into my room and was surprised when I saw that I was not alone. There were three girls about my age in my room, and they were smiling at me.

"Good afternoon Miss America."

"Oh! Hello. How are you? Also who are you?"

"We are well miss, and I am Anne," the one in the middle pointed to her right," this is Mary," then to her left," and this is Lucy."

"Well hello Anne, Mary, and Lucy. You can just call me America, there is no need to call me miss. Also why are you here? Not to sound rude or anything."

Anne replied," We are your maids, Miss America."

I was shocked to say that I would have maids with me through my stay. Like I said I don't like being waited on hand and foot, it makes me feel useless.

"Well you can be dismissed, you have nothing to do for me. I would like to rest for the night after dinner."

"But miss, one of us has to be in your room while you sleep, just in case you need something."

"No that is quite alright, I don't think that I will be able to sleep with someone watching me, but you girls must have worked hard so you can go rest early."

They were all shocked to say that I don't need them for anything, but as asked they curtsied and bid me goodnight. While they profusely thanked me for dismissing them early. As I watched them leave, I thought about how I could be great friends with them. I then looked around the room thoroughly the first time. I saw a baby grand piano, a violin, and a desk full of parchment for writing and books to read. The walls were painted a pale ivory and the bed had a light blue comforter on it. It was beautiful, like a dream bedroom.

I then went to lay on the bed after changing into a nightdress that my maids had laid out for me. All I could do was stare at the ceiling, missing home. Everything felt so strange. I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Got out of bed and ran to the balcony, but it wasn't enough. So I ran out of my room, got to the first level to the doors and sprinted through when the guards were switching posts. I was in the garden and I ran as far as I could, when I arrived at a fountain. That was when I closed my eyes to hear the soft pitter patter of the water droplets.

Suddenly there was footsteps quickly coming in my direction and that was when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find…


	5. The First Time

**I am so sorry that I have not been updating this week, but I have been feeling so tired I could not do it. This week has been long and really demanding of my energy. Hope you can forgive me. :(**

Maxon POV

This has been an excruciating week for me; it is so frustrating that I can't even concentrate on my own work. I have been trying to occupy my time with my duties, but I just get so distracted. Nothing can get my mind off the beautiful creature, which looks so angelic, so fragile that it is driving me crazy. This is not good; it is too dangerous that I want to spill everything about my life, my secret. How can I cure this fluttering in my heart; it is like I am sick, but warm. Will I be going insane soon? That is not a real question, I have but already gone mental with just thinking about her. Emotionally, I have been tortured, just sitting in my room and office, waiting for m angel to come. Since the report I have been counting the days till my love will be living here at the palace, as one of the contestants of my selection. No one will deny me anything, even with making her more special than the others. That is what I will do: spoil her rotten, more than the other girls. My angel deserves the best.

-FEW DAYS LATER-

Finally the contestants are coming here, and that means my angel is coming also. I have requested a plane to only pick up America; I know that I will seem weird, but my beloved needs her privacy. What would I do to impress her on the spot? I mean does she see me as possible lover, or just a way to gain fame and money? There are just so many possibilities that can be dreams and nightmares. Let's just hope that I will be the one who will be able to win her heart, since she has already won mine. Biased thinking, but that little vixen has a way of seducing my feelings. I have made up my mind; there will be nothing that will stop me from choosing her as my darling wife. The only thing that frightens me is that she'll keep my heart and destroy it.

I look onto my computer, finding the screen with my sweetie's room. Just like the stalker I am, I look at all the things that are already set up. Her ivory room has a calming feeling, with her piano and violin. I ordered the maids to get these essential instruments after I learned that my dear has a musical talent. I can only just imagine, America sitting at her desk writing music; singing out her creation, it would be a magnificent picture. How I feel so lonely, it is like me seeing the sunlight for the first time in my life when I saw America. It is like she is a drug and I just have to have a daily dose. How is this going to be cured, clearly it is not healthy for me to result to stalking her.

I have been looking at the screen for about two hours, just waiting for her to come into the room. Then my wishes have been granted. When my goddess walked in looking like Aphrodite, she looks so beautiful it must be illegal. I watched the whole interaction with her maids. At first she was shocked that there were three strangers in her room then she was welcomed by the sweet girls. Then when she dismissed them, all I could think was how she could be anymore selfless; she will be a great queen. Then she insisted that she will be alright by herself in the bedroom, I could think was how can I be there in her presence. Nothing would make me happier or at peace that she won't be alone.

When she was changing, like the decent gentleman I am, I turned away. Then my beauty lay in bed to get her rest. I first she was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, but it was like watching my heart break when my love was hyperventilating and running out of her room. I ran out of my room to get to her, I didn't want her to be harmed. I sprinted to the front of the palace just in time to see her run out to my mother's garden. When I walked outside, my heart was crushed to see America being comforted by…

**OMG! Plot Twist! Who do you think it is? Anyways, again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while*cringe*, but I have been busy. So, thank you to all those who stayed loyal to this story so far; showing your amazing support for and opinions on my story. You guys are the best. Until next time, review or PM me if you have any ideas or opinions you have for this chapter or future chapters. Love you all!**


	6. Just Getting to Know You

America POV

As I was turning around, I was petrified; all my thoughts were swimming around my brain telling me to run. Who could it be? Will I be able to avoid the consequences?

It really didn't matter now, there is no going back. Once I turn around, I am met with these precious emerald-green eyes. I then found myself lost in the abyss of those jewel orbs, it's like time has stopped and I can look into those eyes forever.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice that you were out here alone, so I came to see if you were alright only to see that you were crying. Tell me what the matter is?" His deep and entrancing voice was smooth like milk chocolate. When I finally got out of my dazzled state I quickly answered his question to not embarrass myself even further.

"Oh! I was just feeling a bit homesick, and I love going outside. It's where I go when I feel confided in a place where it's just not my type, like it doesn't suit me well." It seemed like he was going over my response and doubting it a little. I mean I did tweak the truth a bit, but I guess he just let it slide by the shrug he gave.

"So what's your name?" I stupidly and rudely asked, "Sorry! Not to sound rude or anything it's just-"

I was cut off by his beautiful and musical laugh," It's alright, you don't have to worry. I was clearly not thinking like a gentleman and introducing myself. I am Prince Aspen of Spain, cousin of Prince Maxon of Illea." My jaw literally dropped at the new information that that was just announced. I can't believe that I am talking to a royal so casually and to top it off I'm in a nightgown that makes this more inappropriate. While sitting there like a fool, I was going over all the things that I have done in the past few moments that were completely embarrassing for me, that I have been doing in front of a PRINCE! I'm starting to panic, sweat is accumulating on my palms and I'm just basically red in the face from all the blushing.

"Well now that I have introduced myself, so why don't you? I mean it's only fair that I learn the name of the lovely creature that is right in front of me." I grimace at the endearment, even though he's really handsome I can't have him.

"America, my name is America your highness." I was looking down at my feet when a finger was lifting up my chin. I see his face smiling at me with those pearl white teeth. Then he suddenly starts to frown a bit, leaving me to once again panic if I offended him in a way.

"It's just Aspen; I really don't like all the formalities. When no one is around I want you to think of me as Aspen, not the Prince of Spain."

It's like every moment that we are spending together is like the sun rising to start a new day, it's the start of a new relationship as 'friends'. We were just enjoying each other's company in silence, when suddenly there was a gasp and a rustling of leaves from the bushes. All I could think about were the rebel attacks that happened at the palace. I know that they suffered some, but why would they attack now with guards on duty?

"Stay here and run when I tell you to Mer."

"Okay and Mer?"

"Yes your nickname, America is just a mouthful to say."

As Aspen crept up to the bush painfully slow, I was sitting at the fountain holding my breath, waiting. When Aspen finally gets there oh so cautiously, he removes the leaves aside to reveal a very heart broken Prince of Illea.

"Hello cousin and hello to you to My Dear."

There was a small, timid smile on his face where you can see the sadness behind it. There was something I wanted to do to cheer him up, but alas there was nothing that I can't really do anything to help him with his sorrow that apparently Aspen and I caused.


	7. Why Don't You Just Back Off?

**So how did you like the plot twist of my last chapter? Anyways, this wouldn't be able to be possible without your support with my story, so thank you for all those who read my story; I'm really grateful and if you have anything to say please don't hesitate to review or PM me. Love you guys!**

Maxon POV

My heart is slowly cracking at this moment; fear is creeping upon me as if My America favors my cousin over me. Nothing would fill the gaping hole; my love could not be for anyone else but my fiery princess. As I watch their interaction, jealousy sis filling me till I'm about to hate myself for not being Aspen. Even his name disgusts me; he is stealing my angel's heart and love from me. My eyes are turning black and I'm starting to hiss, but I refrain from exposing myself.

**(So I'm giving hints to what Maxon's secret is in this chapter, if you have any guesses or question you can review or PM me.)**

I listen to the heart wrenching story of my dear, and it feels like the gaping hole in my heart is growing into a black hole. Aspen was having so much time to entrance America to leave me and to go in his loving arms. No one will take her away from me, and it certainly won't be Aspen. My anger is getting the best of me; my skin is starting to turn-

I hear movement coming towards me. I quickly take calming intakes of the cool air. I'm back to normal, as that happens I come face to face with my conniving cousin. As I look a little to the lift I see my princess looking at me with sadness and pity in her eyes. All I want is her love, not her pity. I quickly compose myself like a prince and address them. Hello cousin and hello to you to my dear."

My sweetheart was looking confused at my endearment for her; can't she tell that I favor her more than all the other girls? I cut off my thoughts of my sweet, fiery goddess and focus on my cousin. The man who steals every woman's heart, and will probably steal my America's as well. In my most regal and commanding voice I could grasp," Aspen, my dear cousin, a word if I may?"

"Of course Maxon, lead the way." He starts to follow me and turns back around," Oh and Mer, please go back inside before you catch a cold. If you are not in the palace in twenty minutes I will have a guard come out to escort you back in."

My anger was further pushed to its limits; she has a nickname from him!? How could he be so casual around her, doesn't he know that she is the love of my life and now one of the most respectable women in Illea?! She just nodded and responded with an," Okay I'll be right in Aspen."

So they are on a first name and nickname bases, I'm envious on how their relationship was starting to off so quickly for my liking. I can't let him have 'Mer' fall in love with him. Keeping calm was really difficult, everything is going wrong. How can I fix this problem: IS there anyone who could have had this exact problem? Will I ever get to have my perfect love life, where I get to have children and grow old with the one I want? Is there even such a thing for a Prince like me?

As we walk I'm thinking of how I cold ridicule Aspen for trying to steal my happy ending. When we made sure we were away from wandering eyes and nosy ears I start my rant.

"So cousin, how are you and why are you here so early? You aren't due to fly down here till another few weeks." He caught me off guard with a chuckle.

"We both know that you didn't want to talk to me about the weather, It's about me and Mer right?"

"Okay so you aren't as clueless as father thinks you are. Here's the deal, you may stay here as long as you want, but do not interfere with my selection. If I see you getting a little to friend l with any of the ladies, I will send you home."

"Relax, me and Mer-"

"It's Lady Singer or Miss America to you."

"Okay Miss America and I were just having a friendly conversation about each other. There was nothing intimate, but maybe if you kick her out then I would like to have her as my bride since I'm coming of age and she seems like the perfect candidate."

I'm pretty sure that my face was starting to get red with my fuming anger, but on the inside I am just plain murderous how dare he think I would drop America from m selection, just so he would be able to have her?! If he thinks that I will pity him and give up, he better think again," How dare you! Are you even a real gentleman? How could you make Lady Singer sound like a toy that you want to play with?! When you are sane again you may talk to me, but now keep away from the ladies from the selection; especially Lady America!"

The worst thing was that Aspen didn't even look affected by what I had said to him. All he did was smirk at me and said," Well, since I can't just take America from your little 'selection', then we will let her choose who she wants to be with; who she chooses will have the ability to marry her."

There was a subtle gasp, that only my sensitive hearing could pick it up, and when I turned I all saw was my love with a shocked and a disappointed expression on her face. She started running to the woods, away from me with my heart. That was also when the rebel alarm rang out, and all panic broke out.

**So what did you think? I know that the other one was late and this one was a little bit sudden, but I wanted to make it up to you. So please review or PM me what you think with what's happening so far, or how you think it should be next time. Until the next update…**


	8. Leave Me Be

**Hey I am cominng back with a new chapter after al that has happened with my life. I'm sorry that I haven't kept my word of updating regularly, but there have been some complications in my life so far, and for that I sincerly apologize. I hope that you all still like to see this chapter and many others. **

America's POV

I shouldn't believe that the guy that I thought I could be best friends with actulally wanted to marry me! How is it even possible!? I'm not beautiful, disiplined, malleable in any way. I can't becomem a princess, now I'm running out of fear that a true princess could handle, but not me. I'm different from everyone else at the palace, I have no intention on becoming one of those self-absorbedbrats that call themselves an honorable lady. Most of them are of the higher castes with better etiquette and education, I can't compete with any of them.

Running, there seems like a force pushing me to run, nothing is stopping me now. How could I be so brainless, I didn't even pack anything to survive! There was no chance of me getting through with running through the woods, but there is no point of going back now. Everything in my life was ruined by signing those papers to come here. I couldn't let anyone find me and bring me back to the cage. I could feel the blood pumping through myveins with intense adrenaline. My head is pounding, it hurts so much that i stopped. The worst mistake of my life, I was knocked out by a solid object.

**Now I was thinking of something else happeneing here, but I decided to let the boys be a little more heroic to save the little damsel in distress.**

When I awake, I was bound ot a bed in a small, beige room. I couldn't move anything. I was completly numb from all feelings physically and emotionally. My chest fells like it's burning, and I feel very light-headed. I keep pushing myself to keep going, then all of a sudden there was a pain shooting through my leg. As I look down I see the blood pooling down my calf with a puddle on the ground. I start seeing black spots, and let the darkness come over me.

My vision is starting to come back, there was the silence that was so loud. My eyes were finally opened and there I was in a room with a dirt floor, chained to the wall. How could I have gotten here, and where is here? Will anyone be able to save me, do they even know how to save me?

I was thrown out of my thoughts with the sound of a door slamming shut. I closed my eyes to pretend I'm still unconscious, the footsteps grew louder,near the wall I was chained at.

"Why hasen't the girl awaken yet?"

"I don't know, I possibly coudn't have shot her in a vital area."

"You shot her!? YOu said she was resisting and she tried to commit suicide!"

"Yeah about that... I thought she was a guard at first and I shot her with the gun."

"You will hear from the commander about this."

I opened my eyes just a bit to see what was going on.

"I know- Hey she just opened her eyes!"

I shut them as soon as he said 'hey'. A pain in my cheek flared, It was just to be met with another.

"Listen red, nothing and no one will save you will release you once our business is done with the royal famimly, since you are the prince's favorite."

Now I am completly confused, how could I be the Prince's favorite when I have never met him yet? Could he mean Aspen, he's the only prince I know so far, but what would they want to do with a foriegn country? Could it mean that I as Maxon's favorite, is that why I got more luxury than the other selected? What did he see in me? I'm just a worthless five that had a really lucky chance to get into the selection.

There was another pain on m face, it kind of pooled tears into my eyes.

"Lady Singer," he sneered," I'm asking you a question, so could you quiet being distracted? NOw what did you do to capture Prince maxon;s heart? Did you sleep with him?"

His vulgar speech was very quick to make me freeze. Was that what other people thought to make me be so quick to encapture the prince's heart? That I'm a little harlot? I didin't have enough time to respond with a witty comeback, since there was a loud and auidible boom on the other side of the room. We all turn to see -

**So I will leave the rest to your imagination for now, so please review to show me how much you liked it and what you want to see in the future chapters! Love you all, Monkeys4ever001.**


	9. My Heart Soars With Love

**Hello My lovely readers, thank you for all your support on the last chapter. I got some really interesting requests, and I'm sorry to dissapoint, but they are not going to be included in this chapter. That is only because this chapter is going to be a surprise, this will not be like my other chapters. I was kind of hesitant to write it, but in my opinion it came out pretty great. So if you want more chapters like this review or PM me, or if you don't really like it. Enjoy!**

Aspen's POV

I'm the prince of Spain, I should be wealthy in all aspects in life. Except that I'm so poor in love. I mean what's the point, I'll be roped into an arranged marriage sooner or later with a stuck up princess. It's funny how everyone thinks that royalty has it all, but in reality we are the ones who sacrifice the most in life. Enough with the depressing thoughts, I need to start packing, I will be leaving to go visit Illea soon. My dear cousin, Prince Maxon, is going to have his selecion, and I will be present for, hopefully, all of it. maybe find someone that I could love, but that is crazy, they all would want maxon or the crown. Rolling my eyes, I know so many people just want the money and fame and none of the responsibilities that come with the crown. It's really fustrating and offensive that they all think royals sit and look pretty while only the men do the ruling, or that none of us do anything and leave it all the adavisors to do it.

Well with all these thoughts streaming thought my mind I never even noticed that my plane arrived at the airport near the palace. My minnd quickly changed to the original plan to go visit and try to find love also, but with my eyes only. as I am walking off the plane I'm immediately surrounded by my bodyguards. As we walked forward, the paparazzi bombarded me with questions and camera flashes. We move quickly towards the limousine after a few breathtaking smiles at the cameras and a few words on why I'm visiting. I'm pretty sure some of the ladies fainted, and I can see some of them fannign themselves. I'm kind of the looker, with my tanned skin and my striking emerald eyes, and let's not forget my charming smile. some say I'm pretty arrogant and cocky, but that's only because they don't know me that well, I only use my gifted assessts to the best opportunities in which it's the healthiest gain. i'm also very proud of my smooth velvet voice that can compel you to do what I want, but I don't take advantage of that too much. Just like my 'heavenlly' body as some may say, I work out so I can have a pretty tight build. I have a very definant six-pack and you can see my muscles through my suits.

After being settled into my room, it was pretty late, but I went to the gardens since it was peaceful and serene That was when I heard the sound of a quiet sob, it was so close I turned the corner to see a beautiful angel crying on a fountain. Why would such an amazingly beauticul angel be crying? As I crept closer I could see that she was more beauriful than I gave her credit for. Her blue nightgown was stained wiht tears, but it didn't interfere with her ivory skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her hair seemed to be like a calm fire, but I imagine it's alive and flaming during the I was inching forward, I foolishly stepped on a twig and the goddess of beauty was still.

**(If you don't remember their conversation then it's in chapter six.)**

While introduing ourselves, I found that her voice was melodic and very entrancing. I could feel myself falling for her by the second, but my jerk of a cousin decided to cut our little chat short by his presence. I could see the hatred and envy in his eyes, I knew that he was about to change if he kept up with the anger building.I should know since I was the one who told him the ways of keeping calm, for being the eldest cousin with this particular "gene".

**(So Aspen has the secret also, so review or PM me on what youstill think they are or what you want them to be. I have an idea, but it's not permanent yet, so guess or suggest you ideas.)**

**(Also if you don't remember Maxon's conversation with Aspen then you can check it out in chapter seven.)**

After having that wonderful conversation with Maxon, I took everthing he said and just let come in one ear and out the other ear, cause I really don't care. I mean if Mer wanted to me, Maoxn couldn't keep her against her will then I would get to have her for myself. This will be a very fun and entertaining challange between us. That was when I heard a small gasp, we both turned around to see a gurt angel and she just ran away. Terror was the onlyh emotion I felt when not a few seconds later that the rebel alarm sounded. Panic rose quickly in my body, but before I could even run up to Mer a guard was already pulling me to safety. I had no choice, but to comly to go intno the royal safe room. when the door closed all of the other selected was staring widely at Maxon and I.

The silence was so engulfing no one dared to make a sound to break it. When the ladies were snapped out of their shock to see the prince, whom they are trying to woo over, and me all of a sudden it was like they had a flipped switch to start flirting with their eyes and hands. There was one who was so bold to come up to Maxon and put a hand on his chest and fluttered her eye lashes.

" Hello you highness, I'm so scared would you comfort me," she purred and pushed her body up onto him.

**( I believe that you all know who this could possibly be.)**

"I'm sorry, but who are you to approach a royal so inappropriately like this?" I practically growled at her, her perfume was so strong it was suffocating that it was hard being around her and not just that, but her attitude also.

"Well sir, I'm a two, so I'm pretty high in the social ladder. Also my father is a very powerful delegate in Clermont." That was when I recognized her as Celeste Newsome. Maxon was standing there grimacing like she is a giant spider that he wants to just flick off.

"Well, sorry Miss Newsome, but the prince and I have some business to discuss in private." She just smirked at Maxon and flipped her hair and walked away. The others quickly glared at her then quiclly went back to smiling and waving at us. Rolling my eyes, I dragged Maxon to the royal side only and started to rant to him,

" Maxon, we need to find Mer after this attack, but she may be lost, captured, or even worse... dead."

I'm pretty sure the blood drained from his face. He started to stutter," what will we do? I mean we can't just go out into the woods to find her ourselves, we could expose ourselves. Also father would never allow it." Again cue the eye roll, wow can he be such an insolent child at times.

"Well no duh, that's why we send out a search party and you can also find some troops on hold to go find her if she's captured." I didn't suggest anything if the scenario was if she was dead. My heart would shatter into a million pieces like it's starting to crack right now from just thinking about this.

A few hours later we were finally released out of the safe room. I could not stay in that room any longer, especially with the ladies trying to gain Maxon's attention or mine. Also with the requirement to do rounds greet guests, they were practically throwing themselves at us. I sprinted out to start planning Mer's rescue, forgetting the nightmare of all the other girls.

Don't worry Mer, I know that I willl find you and try to make you my wife, and make you see how much you mean to me and maybe you'll see how much I mean to you. I kept repeating this in my head like my mantra.


	10. The Rescue Mission part 1

**Hey so thank you for the reviews and the PM's that you guys wrote. They were really encouraging to write another chapter this week, and part 2 will be up next week, that depends on how fast I write it and think of it. Like always, please share your thoughts with me. I really care about what you guys think about my fanfiction, I'm writing for your reading pleasure. Don't hesitate to communicate. Also thank you for those who favorited and followed my story. Love you all, and keep on reading!**

Maxon's POV

Right now I'm in a conference room disscussing about how we will get America back, but right now there is no exact plan. We can't just barge in, we do know that it was the southern rebels who took my beloved, since they were lethal during the attack. many soldiers were murdered and it was pretty gruesome. I'm losing patience, no one will listen to eachother, that was probably when Aspen slammed his fist down on the table to interrupt yet another quarrel.

"Enough! We have to plan quickly, or we will probably have a death on our hands to explain, That will bad publicity, and the other ladies may withdraw form the competition from being informed that they are in possible danger."

I could tell that he was still upset about what happened in the safe room, and he was trying to contain that anger by focusing on the mission. He was lucky enough that he clamed down enough that his red eyes went unnoticed by everyone by me.

"Why don't we just leave them a message asking them on what they want in exchange for Miss Singer?"

I could hear the hesitation in his voice, trying not to anger both Aspen and I, pushing us to our limits.

"Shut up Steven! We all know that the southern Rebels will never want to copperate with the royal family, they want to destroy the monarchy!"

"Well do you have another idea Mark? Well I didin't think so-"

The argument was stopped when a guard entered with a taop in his hand with a quetioning look on his face.

"Your Highnesses, we found this on the fromt steps of the palace with no trace of where and who it came from."

He handed me the tape, it had a note on it that said, 'Watch Me'. We put the tape in, and it showed two men in black masks. Then the camera was panned over to the right to show my sweetheart chained to a wall with blood on her. Panic was the emotion I held, not even anger could cover the worry for my dear. She looked so weak, the only way to determine that is she was even alive was by the very faint way her shoulders were moving with shaky breaths. She wouldn't look at the camera like she was too embaressed to be seen in this position. My heart was breaking at this, but it shattered even more when the masked men slapped her to make her look at the camera. They slapped her again to speak.

"Aspen! If you are watching this they want a ransom of ten-thousand dollars and five- thoudsand dollars worth of supplies. If you don't follow through...they will... will kill me. Follow the direction to this address to drop it off with only one guard." She was starting to break down. Then she started to shout at the camera," Forget what I said! Don't do it, you can't give them anything. Just leave me to die, there is no whole point in keeping me alive I'm replaceable!"

They were furious, they started to beat her and one slit her arm from wrist to elbow. She didn't make a sound. One of them in a gruff voice demanded," You better bring them money and supplies, or your girl here will suffer more than what you just wittnessed."

The video ended, everyone was silent, I looked at Aspen with a devastated look to see that he had one of despair.

"We have to give them the supplies and the money," someone sighed.

" Are you crazy! You can't just give up the supplies to the enemy!"

" Then what should we do?"

" We need to fake the money and the supplies in the box, but they have to look believable if they happen to open it. Then we stick a tracker on the bottom of the box that is discrete so they won't know, and get a group of trusted guards to follow and infiltrate their base." We all look at the guard shocked, and started to plan immediately.

After all that mess we shipped the supplies off with a random solider, and waited to see how they would react since we had him wired.

" Good. The royal family listened to our demands, you are dismissed, we will release Miss America too you... later. After someone has 'fun' with her, can't waste someone so precious," someone said. Then we heard a gunshot fire. It was dead silent til,

" Let's go, we can't have the guard live now can we."

All I could see was red, and that was when I lost it and changed completely. Something I haven't done in years. After entering into the woods, I sprinted like my life depended on it. It was, America is my life, and if she was hurt I don't know how I would live with myself. Aspen was right next to me, and we were both hungry for the blood of our victims. We will save America from those animals, and we don't care who's blood we have to shed to do it.

**when I was writing the scene on the tape, I was literally about to cry. Please don't hate me! I hope you enjoyed some of that wonderful insight on Maxon's thoughts. In the next chapter they will be rescuing America, but I'm not saying which one of them. So I also put some clues of the secret in this chapter also: ****Red eyes, fast runners, craving of blood. If you think you know what they are you can see that you may be close from this chapter.**

**Until next time my pretties, we will meet again. Luv you all!**


	11. The Rescue Mission part 2

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, life just got in the way and I just did not have enough time to write and upload it. Even though I had very little time in my schedule I have been thinking about where I want this story to go, and I decided that this story is for you. That makes me wonder what you want out of this story, so I want you to write me suggestions on what you want in the story.**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to Lglz, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I know that I haven't written since last year, and I'm happy that you reached out to me to write again, otherwise I would have not touched this story in a while so thank you.**

AMERICA POV

I didn't have enough time to respond with a witty comeback, since there was a loud and audible boom on the other side of the room. We all turned to see- Prince Maxon

and Prince Aspen with no guards, no weapons, and no protection what so ever. What in the world is wrong with them?! I mean these are southern rebels, as they call

themselves, they are lethal and brutal. They could be killed in ten seconds flat! My hope to escaping is very on the verge of dying.

"Well lookie here, two royals that want to rescue just one girl, if it weren't so obvious I would say that you both love this girl just like all the other girls in past selections. You know with this reoccurring over again your subjects may start to get suspicious of your little family. Maybe you should start finding your own princesses to love instead of the same one again and again, there may be another family feud like the last thirty-four years. Everyone knows there is a royal secret, even though they don't know, they are very suspicious and don't really trust you." The sick excuse of a man, starts circling around me, my back is burning with the untreated cuts. Blood is still trickling down my back and dripping on the floor, black spots are dancing in my vision, the smell of the drying blood was making me sick. Maybe is I just close my eyes and take a nap...

"Mer! Don't close your eyes! Just a little bit longer please."

I couldn't decipher who said it, but I knew that the pleading voice wanted me to stay awake. I tried to pry my eyes open to see what is going on, but I could only see out of the slits of my eyes. Breathing was becoming a task that I was focusing on to stay awake, chanting in my head, "just a little bit longer."

BAM! A gunshot rang throughout the room, and the thud of a body falling on the floor. I was so scared of who it was, since I wasn't paying attention to the ongoing conversation. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and being moved to what I perceived as the door to the cell. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, so I fell into a deep darkness of sleep.

-Line Break-

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP... What is that sound? I pry open my eyes to see a white ceiling and the smell of disinfectants around me. I don't know where I am and start to panic, the beeping noise starts to race. My vision is getting blurry and I felt dizzy. Shouts of confusing words were so close, so loud, my head was pounding. A sharp pain in my arm was felt, and I started feeling drowsy. I then felt a wonderful state of darkness and numbing feeling around me.

-Few Hours Later-

"My dear, I wish you would wake up to allow me to see your beautiful eyes. It has been so dull without you keeping me company, I have already eliminated a few of the girls already, I just wish I only had to spend time with you and not the others." The voice sounded too sad and so far, away from me. It feels like an angel was talking to me, with that beautiful voice. I wanted to get closer to the angelic voice, but I couldn't because of the haziness around me. It's as if I take a step forward, the voice tales a step back.

"I really want you to be awake right now, but that will only happen if you would just open your eyes. Please my darling, come back to me. It has been a week now since the nurses gave you a sedative, yet it feels like a thousand years. I was so excited that you woke up, but so scared when I was told that you were panicking and almost had a heart attack. Ever since I heard that I came rushing over here to see you, and now every day I take the time to come here to see if you have awoken from your slumber. I know it's silly, but it gives me great comfort to hear your heart monitor beeping."

I felt like crying. The angelic voice was saying such sweet things to me with such sorrow, and I didn't want the sweet voice to be so agonized by the pain I brought him by me being unconscious. I take a few steps forward, and the voice doesn't step back. I take a few more until I'm right next to it, and I felt the pain of everything that has happened to me all over again. Gasping in pain, I open my eyes and shoot up in a hospital bed. I turned to my left where i felt the presence of someone. As I look to see who had the voice of my angel, and it was-

**I am so evil! I hoped that all my lovely readers enjoyed this chapter. It has been long overdue, and I will let you know that I have not given up on this story yet. Also as I said in the beginning, this is your story as much it is mine so tell me your suggestions. Have a wonderful life, until the next time I update which will be soon. Farewell! **


End file.
